


The Cheshire Kittens

by draconicPeacekeeper



Series: Broken Masks And Opened Caskets [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, friendship is magic motherheckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicPeacekeeper/pseuds/draconicPeacekeeper
Summary: Your name is John Egbert, and when you meet Rose Lalonde, you see purple. Purple and darkness and mischief that you trust more than most others think you should.Your name is Rose Lalonde, and when you meet John Egbert, you see blue. Blue and trickery and conflict that hides itself behind colors and smiles and opened arms.You would gladly place your fate in her hands.You would gladly place your fate in his hands.(This is a multichapter fic focusing on their friendship. It is not Johnrose in any way, shape, or form, and if you're looking for Johnrose I suggest you look elsewhere.)





	The Cheshire Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mischaracterization but they're seven and i didn't want to give them the same dept that they had when they were thirteen lol

Your name is John Egbert. You are seven years old and you love your best friend.

  
Eww, not in that way!! You and Jade aren’t like that. She’s more like your sister than your girlfriend, you swear!

 

It’s 7 O’clock on a cloudy Saturday when you wake up. Your schoolmates have told you that 7 O’clock is too early to be awake, but what do they know? If you don’t wake up early you won’t be able to spend as much time as possible not going to school!

  
You rub your eyes and yawn a little bit. You trudge to the bathroom to brush your teeth and check your reflection quickly. Bleh, your hair’s a mess. Oh well! Not like you’d bother brushing it.

 

You run down the staircase to the kitchen. Your Dad reminds you to slow down. You do not listen to him.

 

You slide into your seat at the table. Your Dad offers you a stack of pancakes. You glance down at them curiously.

 

They are slathered in frosting. Cake frosting. Eww, Dad!! Not funny! He laughs and offers you the real stack of pancakes, topped with blueberries just as you like it. You wonder how long he spent making those joke pancakes. Your Dad can really go far for a prank sometimes!

 

As you’re eating your pancakes, you hear the computer ding in the room next to you. You jump out of your seat and run to the parlor before screeching to a stop. You run back and pluck up your plate of pancakes. Can’t forget those!

 

You think you may have spilled syrup everywhere, but you don’t really care. You settle into your chair and peer curiously at the monitor. You wonder what Jade has to say today!

 

...Wait. That’s not Jade.

 

Your screen is currently filling up with purple text that you don’t recognize, from somebody called tentacleTherapist.

 

**TT: I understand that you’re the boy who goes by the moniker of John, yes?**

 

Your fingers sweep over the keyboard and you pause. Your Dad said not to talk to strangers. But you  _ are _ curious…

 

Before you can make a decision, the computer dings again.  **TT: It’s alright, you can talk to me. I’m a friend of GG’s and I mean you no harm.**

 

You let out a small gasp. If this TT person says they’re a friend of GG’s, that means they’re trustworthy enough for you!

 

**EB: you’re a friend of jade’s??**

 

A few seconds pass. You’re starting to wonder if they’re even still there. And then…

 

**TT: Jade, huh. So that’s her name.**

**EB: um, duhh? you didn’t know??**

**TT: Well, of course not. I’m not usually in the business of asking random people on the internet their names.**

**TT: Seems a bit too foward for me.**

**EB: haha, you’re weird.**

**EB: my name’s john!**

**TT: I’m well aware. I have stated your name previously, if you recall.**

**EB: ohhh right!!**

**TT: Yes, well. In any case, my name is Roslyn Lalonde, but you may refer to me as Rose if you prefer.**

**EB: i do prefer. roslyn seems a bit to haughty to be someones name! :P**

**TT: Do you think?**

**TT: I’ve always considered it rather… how should I put this…**

**EB: elegant?**

**TT: Ah, yes. Elegant.**

**EB: hehe well if you say so!**

**EB: how did you and jade meet??**

**TT: You see, I own a cat by the name of Jaspers who had come down with some sort of crippling ailment.**

**TT: I had been searching for a cure on one of those pet forums that tend to drift around on odd websites, and by coincidence it happened that GG was as well…**

 

Over the next week or so, you fall into habit of talking to both Jade  _ and _ Rose every chance you get. In about a month or so, you’ve begun to consider her one of your best friends, along with a peculiar boy who calls himself Dave and can never quite seem to shut up. In the years of comradery to follow, you learn a lot about Rose. You learn that she’s the same age as you, has purple eyes, and loves wizards with a passion. You learn that she has a rather morbid obsession with the so-called eldritch gods, a ginormous vocabulary that she mostly keeps up to hide how uncomfortable she is with emotions, and that her mother is drunk all the time. This worries you sometimes, but mostly you figure that’s just how Mom Lalonde is.

 

Oh, and you learn that Rose is destructive, chaotic, impulsive, and possibly one of the most ridiculous people you have ever met. But that’s alright! You like her all the more for it.

 

Then on your thirteenth birthday, she asks you play a game.


End file.
